


Kryptonite

by Mercy825



Category: Flash - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy825/pseuds/Mercy825
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had manage to do the unspeakable he was slowly but surely falling in love with her , and that something he couldn't do. She had become his Achilles heel , a dent in his amour that he had worked so hard to create against the outside world to stop from breaching and really seeing who</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people of the internet have been warned I cannot write to save my life, so if this sucks don't hate me. This actually second story so please review! Thxs! Disclaimer: does it look like I own dc comics or The flash obviously not I'm so dirt poor it's not even funny I can't even afford to buy food. ~(T_T)~

Barry felt agitated and distraught; he couldn't quite understand why he was feeling this way. His worries and fears kept doubling: she was beginning to grow on him. It hurt him to the core, the agony was unbearable. She was unbearable. He couldn't control himself around her. He was latching on. ( mmm we all know that song )It was unhealthy. he knew he wasn't letting go. He needed her more than he could take. He had manage to do the unspeakable he was slowly but surely falling in love with her , and that something he couldn't do. She had become his Achilles heel , a dent in his amyour that he had worked so hard to create against the outside world to stop them from breaching and really seeing who he was truly. lonely and afraid; frightened of close human contact. He didn't want it to happen again he couldn't leave the past behind, let another one of his only saving grace slip out his grasps. To be be left alone again ,buried in the dark with no light. She was his kryptonite; and her name was Caitlin Snow.   
There was just something unreal and godly about her. Her face, somewhat luminous, had a pale tone to it. Her eyes were a soft hypnotic shade of brown. Eyebrows were arched over the curve before dispersing onto the bridge of her dainty nose. Plump, her lips are, had the strangest curl to them yet the way she enticingly chews them; he is simply was immobilized by such a simple action. Her enchanting face was framed with wavy, chestnut coloured curls. Overall, she was truly his unearthly demise. His love for her is a driving force that is constantly keeping me him at lucid bay. It was driving Him insane. Why couldn't he have her? He constantly craved for that warm buzz that emitted only when their fingertips grazed slightly whilst one another or her capturing embrace. What could he do he was always completely powerless in her grasps. The only thing really standing between her and me was reality. He was going to changed that, be it his downfall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for actually bothering to read my crappy one shot plz don't forget to review it really helps me improve my story for your benefit.


End file.
